S1E11 Furious All-out!/Plot
|backcolor = |altbackcolor = #caedf2 |minwidth = 5 |maxwidth = 15 |borderradius = 4 |height = 2 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Plot |tab3 = Quotes |tab4 = Image Gallery}} Rei has some questions that he wants to clarify with Rin, and therefore asks the reason for Rin’s participation in the relay. Rin stubbornly replies that he changed his mind, but Rei is not convinced. He continues with his second question, asking Rin his feelings towards Haruka. Rei knows that the four of them used to be close friends, as it is evident in the photographs, so he doesn't understand how it has ended in such tension. However, Rin is angered by Rei asking such a personal question and states that he doesn't have to explain anything. Rei says that he is a victim and that he joined the swimming club after seeing Haruka swim, but doesn't know why they keep harping on about Rin. Grabbing Rin by his collar, Rei tells him that it's his fault that Haruka stopped swimming. Little to Rei's knowledge, Rin had no idea of this, and is shocked at the revelation of Haruka's guilt for beating him. After enduring Rei’s questions, Rin turns them back on Rei. Without hesitating, Rei replies that he wants to swim with them as a member of team, using Rin's past words against him. Throughout this argument, Rin does not once answer Rei's main question on how he feels about Haru. The rest of the team visits Rei at his house since he missed practise. Rei is surprised that everyone was worried about him. After observing him, Haruka asks Rei if he went to find Rin. Rei confirms it and says that he has his own reasons for wanting to meet Rin. The team then reassures that Rei is part of the team, and that everyone is irreplaceable. At night, Makoto and Haruka cannot fall asleep. Haruka tells Makoto that he appreciates him always being there for him and thanks him, before going out for a run. Makoto is shocked at first but gets really happy. In the next room, Rei finds out that Nagisa sleep talk. He notices that he has a text. While running, Haruka meets Nagisa, who tells him that he is out looking for Rei since he is not in his room. At a playground, Nagisa tells Haruka that he is nervous about tomorrow, surprising him. Nagisa explains that he is scared of screwing up tomorrow, and ruining the relay for everyone. However, Haruka tells Nagisa that it is all thanks to him that they are racing Rin tomorrow since he came up with the idea of creating a swim club. Nagisa agrees and jokingly tells Haruka that he should show more gratitude to him. When Haruka agrees and thanks him, Nagisa is taken aback before being overjoyed and jumps on him. Elsewhere, Rei is meeting Rin. Rin wants to give his answer to Rei. He reveals that it is not Haruka’s fault that he quitted swimming. In fact, it was because when he was in Australia, he could not swim the way he wanted to and felt that the Olympics were completely out of his reach. After he returned to Japan, he did not contact the rest of the team. However, after the race with Haruka, Rin wanted to start swimming again. Watching the Iwatobi swim club at the prefectural reminded him of his relay with them. Rin then tells Rei that he is going to swim in Samezuka’s relay, wanting to show him how good he can be, and asks Rei to do his best. When Rin returns back to his hotel, he meets up with his captain and is horrified to find out that he is being taken off the relay as he was not focusing on his own team. Category:Episode 11 Category:Plot